


【椰糕】借火

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【椰糕】借火

1.  
“嚓”  
黑暗中响起清脆的一声。  
“妈的！”  
随后又响起句咒骂——  
高嘉朗叼着烟靠在墙上，懊恼出门时忘了给打火机加足机油。  
此时临近十一点，正是酒吧街最热闹的时候，但高嘉朗所呆的地方属于尾区，人流量比较少，只有吧里看对眼打算调情的男女才会晃到这里，或接吻或做一些更夸张的事。  
今晚高嘉朗带了几个新签的客户出来潇洒，一同作陪的还有他的部门下属姚琛，可惜姚琛为人木讷，虽然办事可靠——高嘉朗意图给他提供历练机会，好多涨经验，早点独当一面。  
只是姚琛今晚很不给力，玩游戏也一直输，高嘉朗和他同组，陪着喝了一杯又一杯。  
刚刚一轮游戏结束，高嘉朗趁机出来透气，本想抽根烟解解乏，却遇到眼下的情况——打火机没机油了。  
他仰头抵着墙，夜空散布着几颗星星，被地上绚烂的霓虹映衬，显得落寞又冷清。  
不知怎地，高嘉朗心中唏嘘起来，他忽然觉得这么多年好累，忙来忙去也不晓得为了什么。  
“哒——”  
一簇火光亮起来，像雪地里灰姑娘看到火柴燃烧后发出惊喜，高嘉朗自然而然地凑上去，香烟挨着火，不消片刻就点着了。  
高嘉朗猛吸了一口，这才发现身边还站着个人。  
只见那人也学他靠在墙上抽烟，穿一身商务装，明显和他一样，是应酬来的。  
“谢谢。”高嘉朗朝他点头。  
“不客气。”那人笑了笑，眼睛里亮晶晶的，像天上星子，高嘉朗看了心中一动。  
在四周的接吻声，气氛逐渐暧昧起来，但高嘉朗不想破坏这一刻宁和，他静静抽烟，看着两道白雾纠缠混合，然后被风吹散。  
又一根香烟抽出来时，那人将打火机递给高嘉朗：“送你。”然后叼着自己刚点着的烟转身走了。  
“喂！你叫什么名字？”高嘉朗喊道，虽然他从前都不是这么搭讪的，但他不想错过再遇的机会。  
谁料那人挥了挥手，很快消失在夜色里。  
高嘉朗低头看那打灰机，银色的都彭，右下角刻着一个“也”字。

2.  
第二天高嘉朗在一阵头疼欲裂中醒来，服务生正在清扫场地，外面天已经大亮，昨晚借口上厕所的姚琛不知去向，他莫名恼火起来，拿起电量所剩无几的手机打通了姚琛的电话：“你小子是不是以为今天周末呢？赶紧滚过来上班！”  
电话那头的姚琛连连道歉，称马上就到公司。  
挂了电话高嘉朗使劲挠了挠头发，他知道不该对姚琛发火，可是心里闷闷的，实在无从宣泄。  
这时手机铃声响起，是一个老客户，不过合同快要到期了，有点棘手。  
高嘉朗接起电话，那老客户先是跟他寒暄了片刻，后来话题扯到自己的独生孙子，说这小子刚从国外回来，对国内社交圈不熟悉，希望高嘉朗带带他。  
说白了就是陪吃陪喝。  
高嘉朗爽快答应，然后又拨通了姚琛的电话，让他陪着同去。  
两人约好碰头的时间和地点，出电梯后高嘉朗发现姚琛不太对劲，尤其是他坐着低头的时候，脖子上一小块红痕，明眼人都知道发生过什么。  
而老客户的那位亲孙——名叫周震南的家伙，看姚琛的眼神总含着异样，高嘉朗不动声色，试图与周震南攀谈：“小周总什么时候回国的？”  
“刚回来。”周震南道。  
姚琛的手微微抖了抖。  
“年轻人到处飞飞好啊，小周总这样一看就见多识广，周总后继有人啊。”高嘉朗笑道。  
周震南瞥了高嘉朗一眼：“我爷爷？他巴不得我别回国，不然你以为为什么我一回来他就把我支给你招待，自己逍遥快活去？”  
“哪里的话，”高嘉朗有些尴尬，“周总那是业务繁忙。”  
周震南冷笑了一声。  
好在陪同周震南的那位夏家少爷夏之光扯过话题，声称大家同用午餐后就去俱乐部玩。

3.  
下午到了俱乐部，周震南果然跟姚琛骑一匹马你侬我侬去了，夏之光带着高嘉朗在林荫道闲逛。  
“高经理平时喜欢什么运动？”夏之光望着远处打高尔夫的一群人问道。  
“喜欢很多，但都不是特别擅长。”高嘉朗笑了笑。  
马带着他们逐渐靠近草地，一个身材瘦削的男人正挥动球杆，随后旁边的人均鼓起掌来。  
“是把小鸟球呢。”夏之光道，说着他翻身下马，高嘉朗也跟着他下去，两人将马拴好，一前一后朝草地中央走。  
“刘大律师，好巧啊。”夏之光朗声招呼。  
对面那人抬起头，帽子下一张白净秀气的脸，高嘉朗心中暗惊：这不就是昨晚送他打火机的人？  
“怎么，今天给自己放假啊，不去泡男人？还是说这位……”刘也笑起来，一双眼睛狐狸似的，漂亮极了。  
高嘉朗点点头示意问好，看来对方已经把他忘了，的确，仅仅一面之缘，又是在夜里，如果不是对方的眼睛出奇好看，他也不会一直记着。  
“瞧你说的什么话？”夏之光撞了撞刘也的肩，“这位是轩意的高经理。”  
“你好。”高嘉朗摸摸口袋，却发现忘了带名片。  
“你好，”刘也伸出手，“我们又见面了。”

4.  
由于姚琛和周震南迟迟未出现，夏之光便安排了三人份晚餐，刘也和高嘉朗坐一边，夏之光单独坐另一边。  
落地窗外晚霞满天，橙色的光打在玻璃上，如梦如幻。  
刘也切下一小块鹅肝，优雅地咀嚼几口后才吞咽，看起来很享受。  
“这里的松露不错。”只听他温声道。  
高嘉朗回过神，羞愧得发现自己已经盯了刘也好半天。  
“还记得小时候，南南可黏你了。”夏之光开始跟刘也聊起往事。  
原来周、夏、刘三家是世交，而刘家已经移居国外，唯刘也一人在国内。刘也是独子，却不愿接手家族企业，如今做起了律师，搞得刘父无奈选择职业经理人托管。  
“时间过得真快啊。”夏之光感叹道。  
晚餐后他们在露天咖啡馆闲聊，中途夏之光接了个电话，谁料之后过了一小时都没回来。  
高嘉朗坐不住了，他提出沿着湖边小路散步去，刘也表示赞成。  
当他们走到一处蔷薇花架前时，天色已经完全暗下来了，高嘉朗掏出兜里的打火机，递给刘也。  
“说了送你，”刘也道，“收着吧。”  
“我不收受无名贿赂。”高嘉朗玩笑道。他想自己应该是醉了——虽然晚餐时只喝了一点酒，否则他怎么看到刘也嘴唇翕动时心中有如火烧呢？  
“是我前男友送的，昨天我们刚分手。”刘也这句话犹如当头冷水，浇灭了高嘉朗胸中刚刚燃起的火。  
“哦。”高嘉朗没再说话。  
他们又静静走了会儿，刘也停下步伐：“我到了。”  
眼前是间精致的木屋，显然刘也今晚会住在这里。  
草地上的秋千在夜风中晃动起来，发出轻微的“嘎吱”声。  
刘也径直走过去，用钥匙打开门。  
光在地板上拉出细长的影子，刘也扭头看一眼高嘉朗，然后走进屋里——他没有把门关紧，而是留了条缝。  
高嘉朗快步上前，推门而入。  
“怎么了？”站在沙发边的刘也假作疑惑，“还有事要说？”  
“嗯，”高嘉朗凑过去，“听说你单身了，要不要重新交个男朋友？”  
刘也笑着搂住他的脖子：“好啊。”

5.  
烛光摇曳，沙发上一阵悉索，衣服裤子扔得满地都是，刘也试图在停顿中喘息，高嘉朗却不给他机会，像饿狼撕咬猎物般凶狠进攻，一路啃着刘也的下巴、喉结、锁骨、乳尖、小腹。  
“慢点……慢点……”刘也的声音微微发颤。  
“我做不到啊，”高嘉朗嗓音低沉，“你太美味了。”他托着刘也的臀部往上抬了抬，看到对方的小穴正随着呼吸有节奏地收缩，于是他凑上去用舌头缓慢地舔舐。  
“啊～”刘也不禁喊出声。  
高嘉朗加快速度，一路舔到刘也逐渐发硬的性器，淡青与紫红色的血经缠绕在性器一周，于透薄皮肤下缓缓流动。  
“柜子……柜子里有……”刘也好不容易从牙缝里挤出几个字音。  
高嘉朗撑着手去翻沙发顶头的储物柜，里面放了一盒润滑油，崭新的还未开封。  
他将盖子打开，手指沾上油开始揉搓刘也的后穴，待到那里逐渐湿润，他才将自己的性器顶上去，一圈一圈轻轻打转，最后正中花心，滑进刘也体内，那里温暖而开阔，他攥着刘也的手腕开始用力抽插，水滋声“啪啪”响，刘也又喊了几声，高嘉朗趁对方张嘴呼吸时将舌头探进去，一点点搅动。  
汗水顺着高嘉朗的脊背滑下来，滑到刘也身上，和他的混合在一起。  
桌上的烛光闪了一下，似乎是窗户没关紧，有风从外面渗进来，带着丝丝凉意。  
高嘉朗浑身是汗，被风出得打个颤，刘也更是整个人如同泡在水，湿漉漉的，此刻像是被冷醒了，睁着一双漂亮的眼睛瞪高嘉朗。  
“我爱死你这眼睛了。”高嘉朗俯身有一下没一下地去啄刘也的眼皮，后者嗔怪地轻拍他后背。  
“我们去床上。”刘也哼哼道。  
“好。”高嘉朗将刘也抱起来，路过餐桌时又停下，把刘也放到桌上平躺。  
“干什么呀？”刘也掐他的胳膊。  
高嘉朗弯腰亲刘也的小腹，“我想和你在房间每个地方做一遍。”他沉声道。  
刘也浑身酥软：“你是无常吗？净想索我的命。”  
“要是天天能和你这样，做鬼我也愿意。”高嘉朗分开刘也的腿盘在自己腰上，桌子的高度刚刚好，他一手捏刘也下巴，一手扶起刘也的背，牙齿轻咬刘也的喉结，直到听到刘也闷哼一声，他才松开嘴，用手指去把玩刘也胯间的东西。  
“迟早被你玩坏。”刘也语气轻软。  
“迟早？”高嘉朗笑起来，“那你的意思是以后还会跟我做咯？”他说话时三根手指正插进刘也后穴，沿着湿润的壁搅动，刘也顿时答不上话来，把牙齿咬得“咯咯”响。  
等到高嘉朗动作慢了些，他才开口道：“嗯……以后还跟你做。”  
“你说什么？我没听清。”高嘉朗捧着刘也的脸，在他鼻子上啄了一下，“再说一遍。”  
刘也盯着高嘉朗的眼睛，一字一句道：“我以后都会跟你做。”  
“好，这是你说的。”高嘉朗没等刘也回答就吻上去。  
下半夜他说到做到，跟刘也在房间每个地方都做了一遍，在水池边、在窗台下、在地毯上、在过道里……  
天快亮时他们才歇停一会儿，但也没睡，只是靠在枕头上闭目养神。闭了一刻钟高嘉朗就起身去找烟，点了一支后将烟盒递给刘也。  
刘也叼着烟凑向他，两只烟的烟头碰在一起，刘也用力吸了几口，他的烟便着了，高嘉朗退开去，坐在床边仔细端详刘也的脸。  
“你看我做什么？”刘也的嗓子喊得有些哑。  
“你真好看。”高嘉朗笑了笑。  
“神经。”刘也撇过头。  
“我说真的。”高嘉朗弯腰握住他的手，“昨晚你说的话还作数吗？”  
刘也转过去，狐狸眼里亮晶晶的，像散满星辰，“认真的。”他郑重而迟缓地说。  
他和高嘉朗都曾是情场里打滚的人，两个放在一块反而能互相制衡，再说高嘉朗技术那么好，他才舍不得放弃。  
片刻后高嘉朗把烟头掐灭了，翻身上床。  
“干嘛？”刘也警惕地一缩脖子。  
“睡会儿。”高嘉朗笑道。  
他说的睡确实是单纯的睡，刘也放心地枕在他胳膊上，倦意突然涌上来，他们抱在一起入眠。  
反正他们还有以后，不急于这一时。


End file.
